goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Belinsk
Belinsk (首都ベルフネ, Capital Verkhne) is a city introduced in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. It is located at the centre of the country Morgal, in northeast Angara, and is its capital city. It is a very large and heavily fortified city that is noteworthy for being populated almost solely by Beastmen. It is built on a waterfront, which give the city its own port and simultaneously acts as a moat for Belinsk's Castle. The city itself is walled and is build around a central plaza, where Vande's band plays. A unique feature thus far in the Golden Sun series is the Opera House located in the city's northwest. Behind the castle is a "museum", though it remains locked for the majority of the game. Underneath the city is a vast set of ancient ruins. There are a few unique features of Belinsk other than the typical places you expect to find in town (e.g. Inns, shops, sanctuary, etc.). They are: Belinsk Castle is where Volechek and Sveta live. Eoleo and Hou Ju also stayed here, but as prisoners. It is surrounded by a moat and is accessible through both Luna Tower and the portcullis that connects it to the main city. The Port that was utilized by Briggs twice. Once during his failed head-on assault that was driven by his need to save Eoleo from being boiled to death, and again when he docked so as to assist Matthew and his group in escaping. The Opera House, which is home to Crystallux, the dragon. During the Grave Eclipse, it is attacked by a Dark Devourer and two Dark Scuttlers, who manage to kill several people. Defeating them will result in Matthew and his group being able to summon the dragon. inside the city of Belinsk.]] The Plaza which is home to Vande and his band. When the Arangoa Prelude is played, the statue in the center will move and reveal the entrance to the ancient ruins that lead to the Luna Tower. The Story Prior to being visited in Dark Dawn, Morgal was ruled by Sana, and beastmen were oppressed. However, a revolution was staged by Volechek, whose father had ruled prior to Morgal being conquered, which ended in a battle where the previous Sanan monarch, Lord Kuan, was killed, earning Morgal's secession from Sana. Though no specific force drove them together, the Beastmen gathered in Belinsk, and became the city's populace, while Volechek became their leader. However, Volechek was uneasy about his situation, with the previously hostile Sana to the east of Belinsk, and the increasingly militaristic Bilibin to the west, he felt that the security of the fledgling country Morgal was at stake if he could not acquire a more definitive source of power for himself. This is when the Tuaparang entered, promising him the power he needed to secure peace for his people. They coerced him into holding Hou Ju and Eoleo captive, the former prompting Ryu Kou, Hou Ju's brother, and Hou Zan to attempt to infiltrate Morgal and rescue her, the latter prompting Eoleo's father, Briggs, to launch a head-on assault in his Sailing Ship. Brigg's attack would end with a crushing defeat as his boat was nearly sunk by Belinsk's defences, leading him to desperately seek out Matthew's group as a last resort. Ryu Kou and Hou Zan, however, attempted to sneak into the ruins below Belinsk and enter the castle that way. To this end, they take the Magma Orb from the Mountain Roc before heading into the ruins, with Matthew's group, who opened the ruins via the Arangoa Prelude close behind. However, they quickly realize that the ruins are leading them to a single point, the control room of the sealed Alchemy Dynamo, something Laurel had urged Matthew's group to not activate. Ryu Kou, not caring about this, and seeking only to save his sister, activates the Dynamo. This powers up the Eclipse Tower and starts the Grave Eclipse. It is then that Volechek realizes that he was duped, as the monsters spawned in the shadow of the eclipse quickly start to ravage his town. Matthew's group reunited with Kraden and rescues both captives, before fleeing to the port (though a cut scene can be triggered in the Opera House in order to obtain Crystallux), where Briggs' ship lay waiting, giving them a means of escape. Briggs himself, however, is mortally wounded by monsters and doesn't survive the departure. In the game's epilogue, Belinsk is showered by the light of the Apollo Lens and the human-born Beastmen turn blond and gain new-found powers, including the so-called power of "light". Sveta, who is revealed to be Volechek's sister, becomes queen of Belinsk in her brother's stead (as he had died firing the Apollo Lens), and is last seen seeing off Matthew's party. Vendors The village's inn service is 70 coins per room. Collectibles Items * 11 Coins: Found in a jar in the basement of the inn * 66 Coins: Found in middle crate in the back of opera house * Assassin Blade: Found in the chest in the healing house downstairs * Sun Saga 4: Found in the first bookshelves in the healing house downstairs * Sacred Feather: Found in a bookshelves in the healing house downstairs * Herb: Found in a chest in the healing house upstairs * Muni Robe: Found in the drawer in the western house * Power Bread: Found in the box in the western house upstairs * Crystal Powder: In a barrel near the pier. * Khiren Water: In a barrel at the bottom of the pier. * Nut: In a crate at the end of the pier. * Storm Gear: In a chest to the left of Belinsk. Only after you gather all the band members. * Dried Lizard: In the middle tombstone behind the opera. * Power Bread: In a chest. Use the raft after exiting the Luna Tower. Djinn * Torrent: At the dock, move some boxes and use Cold Snap. * Spout: Move the bookshelves to go to the Belinsk Ruins.Category:Places in Angara Category:Places Category:Towns and Settlements